Broken
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: They were both broken but they fit together perfectly. Just because you're broken doesn't mean you need to be fixed. BakuraxOC AU


_'Will Elena Miagi please report to the front office'_

Elena groaned and slid out from behind her desk forgoing her blazer as she left the classroom and headed to the office.

She wondered briefly what she was in trouble for this time, perhaps it was writing that old curse on the wall behind the school in Arabic. Perhaps something else, whatever it was she didn't really care as long as it got her out of class where the teacher butchered her people's history by reading false facts. Elena had been forbidden from correcting the teacher also so perhaps that was why they called her out.

When she made it to the front office the principal was standing there with a boy in the uniform but not someone Elena had seen before. He was with a woman in her twenties who had the same long dark hair Elena herself had as well as the caramel coloured skin from years of living in a hot country,

"Ah Elena" the principal honestly seemed happy to see her something that made Elena nervous, "This is Marik Ishtar he's your new classmate"

"As-salām 'alaykum" Elena greeted, with a name like 'Ishtar' there was no doubting where the boy hailed from.

This is why she had been called out of class, a new Arabic student? Roll out the one we already have to make it seem like we're a proper multicultural school,

"Wa 'alaykum as-salām" Marik smiled happy it appeared to find someone who spoke his language, "It's nice to meet you" he continued in Arabic,

"Elena will be your guide for the next while" the principal said in Japanese, "She's one of our brightest students" he said as an aside to the woman who accompanied Marik.

Elena bit back a laugh when the principal failed to mention that she was also the biggest 'delinquent' in the school and even the Yankees were afraid of her, "Why don't you two go back to class while I finish up with Miss Ishtar here"

Elena simply bowed and gestured for Marik to follow her,

"How old?" She asked in Arabic

"Seventeen" Marik replied unbuttoning the stiff collar of his uniform jacket to reveal a gold chain that disappeared under his school shirt,

"Mm. You might want to hide that for a while. Someone might take it from you" Elena told the blonde teen, "let me see your timetable"

Marik handed the piece of paper over obediently and Elena's brown eyes surveyed it carefully, "we're in all the same classes. Figures"

"I think my Sister wanted me to have to talk to" Marik shrugged, "She's overprotective"

"Well come on. We might as well go and hear the teacher completely bastardise our history"

"Our?" Marik asked

"You're Egyptian aren't you?" Marik nodded, "Me too, well half of me anyway"

Elena slid the door back and walked up to the teacher who clearly wasn't expecting her back, "This is Marik. He's new. Doesn't speak much Japanese"

"But I speak perfect Japanese" Marik told Elena in Arabic

"Yes but this way you can't be asked to introduce yourself to the class and I can't be faulted for talking to you" Elena informed her new charge

"Very well he can sit behind you and Bakura the teacher said turning back to the book of lies he'd been reading from.

Elena took her seat again and put her head down on the desk, "Miss Miagi please refrain from sleeping in my class" the teacher chastised

"Why? I already know everything your teaching us is a lie" Elena replied making the white haired boy, who sat next to her chuckle,

"If you are going to be responsible for our new student then I suggest you pay attention"

"Why? He's Egyptian too so he knows it's all a lie as well"

"That's it! Out of my class!" The teacher yelled, Elena smirked and turned to Marik

"I'll come collect you when class is over. The white haired boy over there will know where to find me if I don't" packing up her things Elena smirked to the white haired boy beside her and left the classroom.

Minutes later Bakura too was thrown out of the room chuckling darkly,

"Where to princess?"

"Teachers bathroom on this floor is empty. Since they lost the key that is" Elena smirked as Bakura held up a shiny key he'd dug out of the pocket of his school trousers, "Klepto" she teased

"Yes but it turns you on" Bakura growled against her neck

"It does" Elena agreed as the pair made their way to the bathroom in question.

* * *

"Marik is it?" The white haired boy Elena had pointed out earlier approached Marik's desk with a kind smile and his phone in hand, "Elena's going to be a little late so she asked me to take you to our next class"

"Oh thank you" Marik packed his things away and followed the smaller boy out of the corridor,

"I'm Ryou" he introduced, "Elena and my Brother are the school delinquents" he laughed, "So their display in class was quite normal"

"She seemed nice to me" Marik commented

"Oh she is it's just that when she and my brother get together. Well there's a reason she's late" Ryou left it at that and Marik didn't push the issue simply following the smaller boy to the next class.

It was five minutes after class started when Elena and Ryou's brother entered the room and took their seats. Elena's blazer was open and the buttons on her blouse looked like they'd been undone and redone haphazardly, add in the large red mark poking out from the collar of her blouse and Marik didn't really need to guess what the pair had been doing.

* * *

It didn't take Marik long to fit in with his new classmates. Apparently knowing Elena and being good friends with the girl afforded him status as one of the 'popular' people in school. He got along well with Bakura as well the two having the same personality type although Bakura had a cruel streak and would often insult those around him, particularly Ryou, his twin as Marik later found out, Ryou however took it all in his stride simply saying that Bakura had been this way since they were children.

Ryou was the weaker of the two and was often sickly as a child which explained his sometimes emaciated appearance. Marik felt for the boy and made it a point to befriend him also mostly so they would both have someone to talk to in classes. Ryou had sort of friends of his own, what Elena called the 'friendship is magic conglomerate' they were four boys the first named Yugi, a short lively boy and two others named Joey and Tristan both ex Yankees and finally a girl called Tea. They would occasionally talk to Ryou and eat lunch with him but more often than not it was just Ryou and Marik.

Eventually Marik realised that he didn't just value Ryou as a friend but as much more. He had known for a long time that he was gay and had no problem in telling Ryou that he was in love with him. Ryou on the other hand had never really confronted his sexuality and when Marik confessed his love for him he didn't know what to make of it. In the end Ryou came to terms with the fact that he too loved Marik in the same way and the two were inseparable since.

* * *

One day in particular things in the group Marik had cut out for himself in this new school took a turn for the worse.

He and Ryou were having lunch together when Elena stormed into the room and angrily took a seat next to Ryou putting her feet up on the table,

"What's wrong Elena?" Ryou asked

"He's what's wrong" Elena seethed, while it wasn't unusual for Elena and Bakura to fight something seemed off this time,

"What's he done this time?" Marik asked

"Well it started with trying to make me eat bacon" being brought up as Muslim Elena didn't eat pork and she'd often said that even if she was Buddhist she still wouldn't eat anything that came from a pig, "and it ended with him saying that the reason my parents are away as often as they are is because there's something about me that drives people away. I'm unlovable even to my own parents"

Elena's parents were historians and they often travelled outside the country giving lectures in Universities all around the world leaving Elena by herself for weeks on end,

"He's just trying to push your buttons" Ryou said calmly, "He wants to get a rise out of you"

"I know" Elena growled, "So I gave him his rise. A black eye"

Ryou gasped and Marik laughed. Elena really wasn't one to trifle with,

"What did he say after that?" Marik asked

"He called me a whore and a bitch. So I called him a sadist and a kleptomaniac and dumped him"

This time Marik gasped along with Ryou. She dumped him? But Elena and Bakura had always been as thick as thieves, sure they argued but this was something else entirely,

"You dumped him?" Ryou squeaked knowing his twin was going to be in a terrible mood now and would most likely take his frustrations out on Ryou himself,

"If he touches you I'll break his arm" Elena stated defensively, "Well I'd better be off. I'm technically suspended starting now. I just wanted you both to know what was going on" and with that she was gone.

* * *

By the time Elena got home neither of her parents were there. They had a seminar in Tokyo for the next two weeks so they wouldn't be around to chastise her for getting suspended.

Stripping off her uniform Elena sought to cool down so she took a shower. Of course it didn't help and she ended up punching the wall out of frustration, the water ran red with her blood as Elena screamed in pain having probably just broke two of her fingers,

"Son of a bitch" she fumed stepping out of the shower and bandaging up her fingers.

How was he getting under her skin like this? Elena wondered, Bakura was cruel by nature and he was always scrutinising her with those eyes of his the colour of dried blood so it made sense he should know her biggest insecurity but how had it gotten under her skin like this? Elena shut the cabinet door and in its mirrored surface realised she'd been crying, "Bastard" she cursed wiping away the tears. He'd pay for this.

* * *

Marik went to find Bakura immediately after Elena left Ryou hot on his heels pleading with him not to do anything,

"Bakura" Marik threw open the door to the room Bakura was currently sitting in,

"Ah Ishtar I wondered how long it would take for you to come looking for me. Oh and little Ryou too" Bakura smirked, "Are you going to stand up to me Ryou?"

"What did you say to Elena?" Marik demanded

"Just what I expect she told you I said. That the reason she clings so desperately to me is because she knows I don't love her and she can't drive me away like she does to everyone she loves. It's why her parents take so many trips abroad"

"You bastard" Marik lunged for Bakura who simply dodged the Egyptian boy, "You think it's funny to play on peoples insecurities?"

"It's hilarious. For example take Ryou. Poor little Ryou who can't stand up for himself so he clings to you someone who can defend him it's the only reason he lets you fuck him Ishtar"

"What exactly did Ryou or Elena ever do to you?" Marik yelled

"Nothing. It's not what they did it's just who I am"

Marik punched Bakura as hard as he could in the face,

"Go to hell Bakura"

"What's going on in here?" A teacher asked alerted by Marik's yelling

"Nothing at all" Bakura answered smoothly. The teacher not wanting to push the issue left the room Marik and Ryou following him, "See you later Ryou" Bakura called after his twin making the smaller boy flinch,

"You can stay with me tonight" Marik told Ryou, "he can't touch you there"

And so Ryou called home to say he'd be staying with Marik that night and his parents seemed fine with it. The first port of call however for Marik and Ryou after school that day was Elena's apartment to make sure she was alright,

"I'm fine honestly" she waved a hand dismissively at the two only to realise too late it was the hand with broken fingers,

"Oh really then what's with the bandage?"

"I know they tell you 'Never hit a man with a closed fist', but it is, on occasion, hilarious" Elena laughed cradling her broken fingers not wanting to worry Marik or Ryou, "As you can see I'm fine so why don't you two head on home?"

"Alright as long as you're alright" Marik eyed Elena's bandaged fingers suspiciously not believing exactly what she'd told him, after all she was known for her silver tongue,

"May I use your bathroom before we go?" Ryou asked,

"Of course, you know where it is" Elena stepped aside so Ryou could pass through her room to the en suite bathroom,

"How long are you suspended for?" Marik asked

"A week. I'm sure it would have been longer if I'd punched anyone else but since it was Bakura and the staff is terrified of him they only gave me a week"

"Elena! Marik!" Ryou's voice called from Elena's room making the two Egyptian's run to the smaller boy's aide,

"What's wrong?" Marik asked wrapping a protective arm around his lover,

"He's here" Ryou pointed out the window to where Bakura was leaning against the wall of a far building in the u shaped block of apartments Elena lived in,

"What do you think he wants?" Marik asked Elena

"Probably to torture Ryou for something" she glared at the white haired boy out her window, "Stay here I'll deal with him" throwing on her shoes Elena marched down to where Bakura was standing, "What do you want? I have nothing of yours here and if I did I'd burn it or smash it rather than give it back"

"I'm here for Ryou" Bakura said simply, "I don't like the amount of time he spends with Ishtar and I'm taking him home"

"No you aren't" Elena said,

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Bakura glared at Elena, if she were anyone else she might have cowered in fear but Elena was used to his cold looks and glares by now so she simply laughed it off,

"I'm the only other person in Domino or possibly the world that knows about your Achilles heel" Elena replied crossing her arms over her chest,

"What on earth are you talking about woman?"

"You might know what I'm most insecure about but I know what your biggest insecurity is as well"

"Oh this should be interesting" Bakura laughed, "Go on then enlighten me"

"Ryou" Elena stated, "Ryou's your weakness. Every since he was born he's been sicker than you, weaker than you and because of that your parents paid more attention to him because he needed the extra care. As a child you retaliated by breaking his toys or pulling his hair and you would always be the one to be punished so you grew to hate him your own twin because people liked him better than they did you. Because of this you developed sociopathic tendencies you lashed out because people were always focusing on Ryou and not on you. Poor little Ryou everyone has to take care of him and poor Bakura no one wants to take care of you. Well that's because you can take care of yourself, if Ryou were to act the way you do he'd be beaten within an inch of his life by the people he tried to intimidate. I'm sure you've realised that's why he's so enamoured with Marik because Marik can stand up for himself and is more than willing to stand up for Ryou as well. It's why he talks to me even though he's terrified of what you'll do to him for touching 'your toys' because I'm not cruel to him I don't push him in the mud or steal his things.

You can't stand that Ryou gets more attention and affection than you and you hate it most of all because it makes you weak and weakness is to avoided at all costs because god forbid you have anything in common with your twin. So tell me how no one will ever love me Bakura go ahead I don't care because I knew deep down inside you'd have killed for me to tell you I loved you" and with that Elena turned on her heel and headed back towards her building,

"Elena" Bakura called after her, Elena turned half expecting Bakura to lash out at her but instead he kicked at a stone on the ground, "Got a light?" he asked pulling a packed of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket making Elena smile.

No matter how proud Bakura thought he was no matter how cool and aloof he acted Elena had still managed to penetrate his shield and figure out exactly what made him the way he was. How she'd managed it Bakura would never know maybe she did love him and maybe he loved her. He'd never tell her though and she'd never tell him it wasn't how they were wired,

"Sure" she walked back over and light his cigarette for him, "Ryou's still staying with Marik" she said after a moment of silence,

"I figured as much" Bakura handed her the cigarette, "I guess they're really in love huh"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I believe in love" Elena replied taking a drag of the cigarette,

"Well don't get any ideas. I certainly don't love you" Bakura replied

"I don't love you either" the two of them sat there in the courtyard leaning against another building smoking until they were completely out. Elena stood up and headed back towards her apartment, "Come by tomorrow" she said, "I'll buy more cigarettes"

Bakura nodded and shoving his hands in his pockets left the apartment complex as Elena headed back upstairs to her own apartment,

"That's it then?" Marik asked, he'd opened the window in Elena's room so he and Ryou could hear what was going on,

"That's it" Elena nodded,

"Call round tomorrow after school ends. Ishizu is making dinner since Ryou's never had Arabic food before" Marik laughed and ruffled the hair of the younger boy,

"And now I'm craving Shwarma, dammit Ishtar" Elena proceeded to curse the other teen in Arabic, Marik just laughed it off as he and Ryou left Elena's apartment. After seeing the pair off Elena took out her cell phone and quickly dialled Bakura's number, "I'm hungry. Let's go eat"

_"As you wish Princess"_ Bakura laughed down the line, _"I'll wait here for you"_

Elena didn't need to ask where 'here' was, knowing Bakura couldn't have gotten too far from her apartment complex. So throwing her shoes on again and grabbing a jacket and some money and headed out to meet him,

"We're getting Shwarma" she informed him as soon as they met up about a block away from the complex, "And there will be no complaining"

"Only if I get a treat after" Bakura wrapped an arm around Elena's waist drawing her in closer to him so he could nip at her neck,

"If you promise to behave" Elena grinned

"I never behave" Bakura replied nipping her neck again.

The reason the two of them fit so well Elena thought as they made their way to the only place in Domino that served Shwarma was because they were both broken. But just because they were broken didn't mean they needed to be fixed. They fit together perfectly just the way they were.

* * *

**Look there's no smut in this one!**

**At the risk of over sharing and having everyone go "Did not need to know that" I'm in a lot of pain today. I have a UTI and it's really fucking painful and it's really bugging me as well and I'll spare you the rest of the details.**

**Like I've said before I want to write more morally bankrupt and ambiguous characters and Elena seems like a good place to start. This is the same Elena from Queen of Thieves but I've tweaked her a little bit so she's more what I want her to be. I wanted to include Atem/Yami in this as well but I couldn't really see a place for him. **

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out**


End file.
